


Sun

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [22]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Prompt Fic, Silly, Summer, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Bickering on a sunny afternoon.Prompt 22: Summer





	Sun

“Don’t ya just love the sun, Phones?” Beat says. He sprawls on the grass in the back yard, staring up at the few clouds that drift across the sky.

  
A few feet away, Neku sits under the Sakura tree, his body tucked into the shade as he scrolls through something on his phone. “Eh, take it or leave it.”

  
Beat snorts. “Oh, Phones, I love it when you’re in such a good mood.”

  
Neku looks up from his phone, shooting Beat a faux-irritated glance. “Oh shut up, Dais—”

  
“Shut it!”

  
He grins; bickering with Neku is always so much fun.


End file.
